


In The End

by TheaterBecca5002



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaterBecca5002/pseuds/TheaterBecca5002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maurice has just finished the last conversation that he will ever have with Clive, and goes to find Scudder. Based of the phenomenal book and movie <i>Maurice</i>. E.M. Forster who was so amazingly ahead of his time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

Maurice walked swiftly away from the heated conversation he had just finished with Clive. His face was flushed and his heart was pounding harder than it had the night that Scudder came to his room, smelling like wet grass and sweat only yards from where he was now. He walked through the gorgeous fields at Pendersleigh, realizing that he had most likely just spoken with his first love and for the last time.

As he walked, memories of the warmth of their closeness during those cold spring days at Cambridge flashed before his eyes. And yet, even as he wiped a single tear from his cheek, he realized that all he wanted now was to feel Alec's calloused hands on his skin once more. It was then that Maurice realized where his legs were taking him.

It was the boathouse, where the gamekeeper had wanted to meet him so many weeks ago, before Maurice had realized that the boy's feelings for him were real. Something was calling him to go there, and he was almost running by the time he reached the door. He walked inside, looking around the large entryway for any sign of Scudder. He put his coat down next to the front door and decided he would wait for his friend, when a sliver of light caught his eye. The light was coming from a nearly closed door across from where he was standing. And behind it, curled up like a small child with his back to Maurice, was Alec Scudder.

"Alec," he said softly, catching his breath. Alec was there, _waiting_ for him. The boy stirred, and Maurice went to him. He still managed to be beautiful, even half asleep. "So you got the wire then?" Alec asked, staring at him with those brown pools that still sent shivers down Maurice's neck. "What wire?" The words made no sense. "The wire I sent to your house. Tellin' you….." Alec looked away for a split second, then smiled. "….ooh, sorry, I'm a bit tired what with one thing and another" he looked back at Maurice intensely, "no,----tellin' you to come here to the boathouse at Pendersleigh without fail."

The two looked at each other, both feeling the familiar stiffening of their manhoods and Maurice could stand it no longer. He scooped Alec into his arms and kissed him hard, their tongues immediately finding one another. Maurice felt no shame this time, only joy and pleasure. When at last they broke apart, both were gasping for breath. They clung to each other, relishing the heat and friction they received from their clothed groins and chests being pressed together. At last, Scudder pressed his mouth to Maurice's ear, nibbling gently and whispered, his voice full of want, "Now we shan't never be parted, it's finished." As the two embraced again, more fiercely this time, Maurice found his mind wandering. He knew that the life they had in front of them would not be an easy one, but as he felt Scudder's heart beating against his own, he realized that it didn't matter. He loved someone, and this time, that someone loved him back.


End file.
